Roaring Tiger
by Ellemay
Summary: It was really quite funny, it wasn’t my fault I ended up hysterically screaming, “YOU LOOK SO DEMENTED!” straight into his face. Honestly, I didn’t scream that loud, shifty eyes.
1. RAAWWWWRRR!

So I was just sitting, minding my own business and entertaining the whole room with my singing.

"Ohhhhhhhhh!!! OHHHHHHHHH ohhhhhhhhh OHHHHHHhhhhh! Hear I am in the shade of the street, asking people for money to eat, what did I ever do to deserve this-" When some horribly idiotic person yelled in my innocent face,

"SHUT UP, LACY!" Honestly, I can't believe people these days, no common courtesy. It's not like I did anything to deserve it, and, unfortunately, as I thought of that I promptly burst into song again.

"I wish I could lay in the sun, same things as everyone!"

"Argh, Lacy! Shut the hell up! I'm sick to death of your incessant whining!"

INCESSANT WHINING? Excuse me little miss perfect, but I do believe it's called _singing, _idiot. Of course, I didn't quite say that. Instead I ended up meekly leaving the common room and going for another long, long, long walk. Did I mention it was 11o'clock? No wonder my grades are falling.

So there I was minding my own business _again _when someone huge and very scary, (did I mention it was very dark?), came running into me. It wasn't like I just jumped off some staircase and onto another or anything, honest! Anyway I let out a very girlish scream and fell hard on my ass, and to prove it I still have the bruises! Anyway back to the scream, (did I mention how my stupid voice always lets me down?), I landed on my ass and sat looking up at him stupidly.

Apparently he didn't even fell me hit him just heard the scream, because he was looking around with a very confused look on his face (the bit of his face I could make out). It was really quite funny, it wasn't my fault I ended up hysterically screaming, "YOU LOOK SO DEMENTED!" straight into his face.

Honestly, I didn't scream that loud **shifty eyes.** Anyway I ended up rolling around the floor clutching my sides, especially when he jumped backwards and fell over himself in surprise. He must be such a klutz.

I think he was slightly scared by me at this point because he got out his wand and pointed it right at my eyes, I could just make out the wood in front of my face. Yeah he must've been scared, very very scared. Almost like I felt when the very huge guy who I couldn't see properly pointed his wand at my face, yep he must've felt just like that.

Back to the wand pointing scared stranger, I was just about to make out his face when he muttered "lumos" with the wand RIGHT IN FRONT OF MY EYES! My very precious eyes! Is he psychotic or just plain stupid?

No, I'm just guessing he hates me like everyone else. Self-pity always makes me feel better. So near blind with pain, ok ok, almost dying with shock, OK, slightly surprised and temporarily blinded, _he_ told me off for being out of bed so late! The cheek of it! I mean, he was out of bed to, right? I said this very indignantly to him and do you know what he did? He laughed! And a very disturbing laugh he has to, like hyenas cackling or well, baby hyenas at least.

And he sent me back to bed, honestly I was only complying because he was so damn weird. I mean that's what most people say about me, but him! He must be a right outcast, a maniac only allowed into the school at night. That's right, he's probably actually a maniac ghost! Although how come I didn't fall straight through him? Damn reason, always ruins everything!!

I'm back again, my dear diary! Did you miss me? Oh of course you don't actually know who I am yet, do you? Right then, my name is Ashley Lacy, I am a 6th year and in Gryffindor house, although half the people on my house don't actually know that. I have long brown hair, grey/green eyes and pale skin, which is actually really annoying because ever time I look in the mirror I always look like a ghost.

Never mind. I have an infatuation with Mr. James Andrews, 7th year in Gryffindor house, although he doesn't even know my name. The other day he called me Aaron when I picked up his pencil, so it doesn't bode well does it?

I am laughed at, teased, attacked and generally ignored by the rest of my house mates, which is a luxury compared to the treatment I get from the Slytherin's. I tried and sort of succeeded in potions today until some ridiculously ugly Slytherin barged into me and _made _me tip my potion all over Professor Slughorn, I didn't do it on purpose, honest!

What is it with diaries and not believing me? Professor Slughorn didn't believe me either, grumpy old git. Gave me, innocent goody two shoes Ashley, detention with him for a whole bloody week! And bloody Sirius Black, who kept giving me weird looks all lesson, ended up cursing the dolt who knocked into me and got detention as well. The only thing that could make my detention worse is with some popular faggot trying to boss me around, just because I'm lower than them in the whole 'social ladder' thing.

Argh they make me mad, although I'm always very careful not to let them know this, I just content myself with thinking rude things about them in my head. It goes like this, "hey Lacy, pick this up for me, now," and I'll be all like, "yes, yes of course." But in my head I'll be thinking, you lazy ugly fat cow pick it up yourself, oh I forgot, you can't bend because your skirt will ride up so high that your kickerless ass will be in plain view. Although if you had thought of that I'm sure you would have done it by now. See? I may seem very timid but really, I'm a roaring tiger! Yeah, right.

So hear I am, just summarising my day so far before I go to the torture chamber for my undeserved detention. Argh what if Slughorn wants to have it on with me? I always knew he was getting bored of McGonagall. Oh well, at least I'll have Sirius for company. Yeah like he'll make me feel any better, I bet he won't even try to flirt with me because everyone thinks I'm a complete lesbian, (no offence), which I am not! It's just all the right guys are gay. Anyway I better be off, speak later as it's not like I have anything better to do.

Time to go to the front line and face the fatal wrath of Slughorny and a certain Mr. oversexed Black.


	2. Self Pity

I just had the boringist detention ever, not! Hahahahaha, fooled you then diary, yes I did! Fooled you good and proper, got you so good. Pulled the hood over your eyes, there's gullible written on your arm! Oh wait you don't have an arm, now you've ruined it! How could you?

Anyway, I got to the detention and surprisingly Sirius had beaten me there. I must say I was shocked, the fact that I was ten minutes late doesn't mean anything diary, it just means the time in my common room was wrong. Then how come Sirius got there on time?

I don't know, maybe he swallowed as clock when he was a baby! Gee you're always on my case, meanie. So I got to the detention and Slughorny was all like, "Why are you so late?" and I was like the only reason he's so mad is because now he doesn't have as much time to have his evil way with me. Back to Slughorn. "I didn't realise what the time was," I muttered, liar, liar, liar! You just wanted to make him mad because…it turns you on?

Ewewewew, that's the most wrong thought in the whole entire world! I cannot believe you thought of that diary. Ok, it was me.

I sat down next to Sirius and begun cleaning the tables, when he caught my arm. "How come you're not having to dice any of these horrible," here he shuddered dramatically, idiot. "Horrible frogs?"

"I do believe they're toads," I hissed back gracefully, if you can hiss gracefully that is. I was moving away when he grabbed my arm again, "so?" he snapped. Bad tempered fool. "I actually don't believe in using animals for potion ingredients, therefore I don't have to touch them," I smiled triumphantly and skipped away, brushing down the walls.

He watched me for a while which started to get irritating, so finally I turned around, hand on hips and stared at him accusingly. "It is you!" he exclaimed happily and went back to dicing the frogs, sorry, toads! Toads, very sorry all frogs out there and that means you. Sorry diary only joking, I wouldn't be so cruel to write on a frog.

Anyway I was all like, "it's me what?" and he was all like, "Well durrrr." So rude. "It was you, the girl who ran into me last night. The weirdo," and slow slow me went and said, "I didn't run into you!" Then let out an indignant screech and yelled, "I am not a weirdo!", he just raised that stupid ironic eyebrow of his.

I really could murder that eyebrow, it is so damn annoying. "Oh get lost, Black," I snapped at him, turning back to my cleaning. That had actually hurt, I mean I expect that sort of stuff from the bitchy girls like Marie Bates but Sirius Black?

He was meant to be pretty sweet, stuff sweet, pathetic twat more like. Sorry about the language. Surprisingly he actually came and apologised, probably because he was so bored he decided to see the shock on my face when he lowered himself to my level. Well it bloody worked, I mean a popular apologising to weird Lacy? It was unheard of. Until now that is. "Sorry, Lacy, I just didn't think," he muttered awkwardly.

"Yeah, right. And my name is Ashley, Black, Ashley."

"Yeah," he raised his god damned eyebrow, "and my names Sirius, Ashley, Sirius." I stared at him for a second and then turned and stomped out the room.

That is unheard of too, me, goody two shoes Ashley, running out of a detention, unheard of! Perhaps the world is turning upside down after all. And to cap it all off, Sirius ran after me but he probably just wanted to get out of detention to. "Ashley!" he yelled after me, "Ashley, you can't leave."

And I made a total prat of myself by going, "Why Sirius, because you said I couldn't?" It sounds like bloody Eastenders!

"Er no, because detention hasn't finished and you'll get into even more trouble. And me." He added as an after thought. I reckon my jaw actually dropped then, as well as my cheeks flames as red as is humanly possible.

"Why do you mind about getting into trouble? You never have before, in fact you always go out of your way to make trouble." I pointed out, I'm still quite smug I managed that sentence. You need quite a lot of backbone to argue with a popular, or at least I do. He shrugged and muttered something about, "going to throw me out, have to go to Durmstrang."

"Oh so they finally saw sense to threaten you with being expelled?" I'm so damn clever, working that out. But what I didn't exactly realise it would cause such an awkward silence, oh dear, I'm not very good at this am I? "Come on, Ash, we need to go back," he tried, unsuccessfully.

"No, Sirius, you need to go back, not me."

"Yeah well I'm not going back until you come as well,"

"Why the hell not?!" I snapped back. He just shrugged, ugly panda. Don't bother asking where that came from. So me being me, the kind hearted soul that I am, followed him back down to the dungeons. It was actually more like me being me, aka spineless coward, having other thoughts about leaving the detention anyway.

So we sat in silence for like, 5minutes. Then he started jabbering on about his friends, how they are really annoying him and he feels slighted because they're ignoring him a bit at the moment. Blah blah blah. Then he even told me I was a "brilliant listener," even though I'd stopped listening after 10 minutes. Poor deluded boy, shakes head sadly.

So I was absolutely bored for like ten hours while he waffled on about his really really hard life. Pfft, that boy doesn't even know what the word hard means. And then, you'll love this you will, he started going on about how insecure he felt and how he felt people on saw his looks when they first saw him! Well dur, black haired, grey eyed, manly Greek God look alike, what else are you going to see? Then he even says how pretty I could be of I tried, the cheek of it!

Obviously he just felt a little insecure again, and wanted to see if I'd fall at his feet for complimenting me. Pillock. Then the detention ended and we walked back to the common room and we climbed through the portrait hole. He was very surprised to find me going into Gryffindor and preceded to tell me off for following him, he thought I'd been stalking him!

As is I am that sad, cough cough. Ok, ok! I did moderately stalk this one boy in my year, but I stopped soon afterwards. He kept picking his nose when he thought no one was around, you see. Then we walked into the common room and no one was there so I went to bed, he looked a bit disappointed when I did, although it's probably just ingestion.

I'm so bored now, I can't sleep. I can still smell that awful muggle cleaning liquid Slughorn made me use under my nails. He did it on purpose I swear. Right, that's it, I'm going down to the common room. It's only four hours till lessons so I'll just have a shower first. Perhaps put on a bit of make-up…? What? No I'm not putting it on for Sirius, I'm putting it on for...for Miss.Norris! God damn my stupid brain! That's it, I'm going.

* * *

So, diary, what more do I have to tell you? Nothing really, I've had my shower and am now drying in the common room. Normally I don't go down here but seen as no one else is up I'll stay put for a while. I've got back into my pyjamas, my small cow top and shorts, my mum got me them. That should explain everything, honest. I'm really sleepy now but I can't be bothered to go back upstairs, I've just got comfy. No, I'm not going to sleep, I'm just resting my eyes…

* * *

Argh, embarrassment of the year! I fell asleep! In the middle of the common room! In my tiny cow pyjamas!! Oh lord why have you forsaken me so? What did I ever do to you? I'm sitting in the History of Magic, with some boring teacher called Professor Bins.

I swear it's some conspiracy with the ministry, they're trying to torture us with his droning voice. It's enough to send anyone mad. If you're wondering how I'm getting away with this, it's because Professor Bins doesn't actually seem to realise he has a class in front of him. So hey, I'm not going to bother listening if he doesn't bother checking.

If that makes sense. So back to my major embarrassment. I woke up feeling quite cold, heard voices whispering around me and sat up expecting to have water tipped all over me or something. That actually didn't happen, what did however, was way worse.

I sat up and a quarter of the guys in my year were staring straight at me, all the guys in my house in my year. I realised I was in my TINY pyjamas, jumped up and ran towards my dorm only to be stopped by some 'friendly' looking guys. They kept asking me what my name was and why they hadn't seen me before, it was pretty scary really.

In the end I snapped out "Ashley," and went to stomp past them but one grabbed my arm. He was just going to say something when Sirius hit him, a proper punch straight in the face. I think I even heard a crack. Shudders. So I ran back into my room and got changed, grabbed my stuff and high tailed it here. I decided to skip breakfast to let it die down a bit, but I do hope that guys nose was broken. But then Sirius will be expelled…why do I even care?

Because now twice he has done something for me, even though all I've been is bitchy and snobby in return. So now I'm going to have to be NICE to him, which will be very, very hard. Especially as he grinned at me when I came in and whispered, "you never told me you were hot." As if! I am so hot all the boys go chasing after me, blah blah blah whatever.

It even sounds completely sad coming from my mouth. Ok, another Quidditch match tonight. I love Quidditch although I usually only watch it from my room, I have a window that faces the grounds perfectly. But tonight it's Gryffindor against Slytherin and whoever wins is sure to win the cup, because then they only have to beat Hufflepuff and they are lame this year.

It's very amusing watching them play, trust me, they're worse than drunk horses!

**Disclaimer: I am not J.K, so stop flaming me if things are different from her story!! This is my story so : P. Sorry had to let that out.**


End file.
